battleoftheobjectsfandomcom-20200213-history
French Fry
French Fry is a male contestant on Battle of the Objects and was placed on Team Chocolate. He speaks both English and French (revealed in Episode 12, Rookie Mistakes), so every time he speaks French, subtitles appear at the bottom of the screen. However, he can speak English, as revealed in Episode 12, Rookie Mistakes, and he only uses French stereotype to make everyone thinks that he's French. Personality French Fry is a bit of a loner, he doesn't get along very well with the others. However, this is because of a major lingual barrier. French Fry can speak French and English, and relies on Subtitle to translate his words for him (only if he talks in French). Despite this, he has made a few friends, especially in Sailboat, who is the only person who's attempted to learn French. Said above, it was all revealed that he actually uses French stereotypes to trick everyone into believing that he can only speak French. Episode 1: How It All Began The first shot you see him he is greeting Coffee, but he accidentally steps on Pebble. Coffee tells him this and French Fry is sad, he says its a shame. He and Pebble go together while he tells him stories of his father, but Pebble falls asleep. At the end of the episode, he angrily prepares to squish Pebble. Episode 2: BaOTO: The Videogame He was chosen onto Pizza Crust's team, although he calls Pizza Crust "useless". During the challenge, he destroyed lots of enemies with his power up before falling into a pit. He was killed by an enemy after respawning when he realized that his power-up wore off. He got a game over when he, Pizza Crust, and Frankfurter were burned by a cannon. As Badge, from Team Vanilla, won the challenge, French Fry's team was up for elimination. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall At the elimination, French Fry asks for a translation of "elimination". At 48 votes, he was the last one safe. His prize was an "Everything Detector", and read the label, the first instance of him speaking english. He did not understand what it meant though. He used it during the challenge and activated it accidentally in the book store to find a French-English dictionary. As his team bought more, his team was safe from elimination. Episode 4: BaOTO's Next Star During the challenge, French Fry sang the Folk Song in French. He got a 4 from Controller, an 8 from Baseball, and a 7 from Lava Lamp, totalling up to 19/30. After the challenge, however, his team was up for elimination because of Pizza Crust's poor singing. Episode 5: Go, Battle Monster! French Fry was seen in this episode, but only for his round. He didn't advance, and was not seen for the rest of the episode. Episode 6: A Treasured Welcome French Fry was seen in this challange, climbing the hill with the rest of Team Chocolate. He was later seen with the others in Sailboat, who they were sliding down with. During this, he said "Go, Sailboat!" in French. Later, he said "Merci, Voilier." which means 'Thank you, Sailboat' in French. Episode 7: Unprepared To Be Scared In this episode, French Fry was seen in the mansion, later being scared by Present. And he wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Trivia *Tyler actually speaks fluent French for French Fry's voice (Only if he speaks French) *French Fry has spoken English four times in BaOTO. The first time was when he said "The Everything Detector", the second time was when he said "Go Battle Monster!" the third time was when he said "Aw..." and the final time was in Rookie Mistakes. *French Fry's design is more like Eraser from BFDI, having a body bending backwards *French Fry has received a lot of votes and has got in the bottom 2 and 4 numerous times at elimination. This is probably because he is judged for barely speaking English. "Sous-titres, tu es mon seul ami'." - Go, Battle Monster! (Translation: Subtitle, you are my only friend) Changed by someone who better knows French "vous êtes" onto "tu es". *Oddly enough, French Fry can read his own subtitles. *Episode 10 reveals that his father, Croissant, was an adventurer who painted about his journeys. **This was foreshadowed in Episode 1 as French Fry tells the same story to Pebble. Category:Male Category:Contestant Category:Team Chocolate